ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Revolution
The Dark Revolution refers to the conflict between Darth Vadermort's army and the Galactic Republic. It ended with the Battle of the Jedi Temple, which saw the death of the Dark Lord and led to the Chase of Darth Tenebrous. Origins In 247 BBY, Darth Vadermort was born as Thomas Slovak. Thomas’ mother was accidentally killed in 241 BBY, and Thomas was subsequently raised by his father. Eventually, Thomas was discovered by the Dark Lord of the Sith. He went with the Sith and took the name of Darth Vadermort. For many years, Vadermort trained under his new Master. He later turned on his Master and killed him. During this time, he had crafted an army without his master's knowledge. History The chaos begins After the death of his Master, Darth Vadermort proceeded to lead several successful attacks without revealing the Sith to their enemies, the Jedi Order. He attacked several areas of Coruscant and purged most of the Mandalorians, leading to years of repairment for the group’s casualties. The government tried to fight him, but had fallen too far back by the time they finally took action. From the war was birthed the First Stormtroopers. Intervention of Ronald Potter Later that year, Darth Vadermort stepped through an industrial district near the Jedi Temple, scaling down an area he planned to invade and using the Force to hide himself. He met Ronald Potter there, and was about to attack Ronald when Mr. Maulpres intervened and rescued the boy. About a week before Ronald’s exams, Darth Vadermort chose to try to kill Ronald in his sleep. However, he was inable to bypass the security without getting caught. Ronald immediately went to get information on the Sith in the library. That night, both Darth Vadermort and the Trio bypassed the obstacles blocking the way to the Sith fortress. He did not know he was being followed by Ronald Potter, Ammon Kendels, and Annabeth Skywalker. Darth Vadermort was thwarted by the wit and courage of Ronald Potter, Ammon Kendels, and Annabeth Skywalker. Ronald dueled Vadermort and eventually won. Darth Vadermort, having lost his physical body and Force powers, fled in the form of a Force ghost. After this, Darth Tenebrous found Darth Vadermort's ghost and returned to service to him, where he made two complicated dark potions to return Darth Vadermort to a body. Return of the Sith Before his first downfall, Darth Vadermort had created a notebook and defiled it with dark side powers. He did this out of his terror and paranoia of death. Through his apprentice, Darth Tenebrous, he tried to use to regain a physical form in 199 B.B.Y. His unsuspecting victim was Annabeth Skywalker, who unwittingly allowed the notebook to siphon life from her to the preserved Force ghost of Darth Vadermort. Vadermort and Tenebrous then hatched a plan to bring Ronald Potter to them. Their plan succeeded, and Ronald came to the Underground Chamber (their hideout) with Ammon Kendels. Using a piece of Ronald's robes, Darth Vadermort was able to regain physical form. After a duel between the three, Ronald managed to escape with Annabeth and Ammon and report Darth Vadermort's return to Yoda. Battle of the Jedi Temple In 198 BBY, near the end of the school year, Darth Vadermort returned to the Jedi Temple. By the time he got there, the residents had already begun preparing a defense against him. He rounded up his entire army of stormtroopers and beasts to fight the Masters, Knights, and Padawans who were in the Temple. After the final trials for the rank of Padawan were enacted, Darth Vadermort demanded that the Jedi hand over Ronald Potter but, despite his threats, they remained in support of Potter and refused. Yoda announced that everyone under the age of seven would be evacuated, though those of age were welcome to stay and fight if they wished. Prompted by his friends, Ronald decided to go and face the Dark Lord. The defenders of the Jedi Temple were able to fend off the stormtroopers using an array of tactics, but when Vadermort provided an opening to the Temple the troops attacked, officially beginning the Battle of the Jedi Temple. Several Jedi brutes and Marksman-H training remotes came up against the acklays destroying a courtyard, but they too came under stormtrooper fire. The Jedi side managed to hold the stormtroopers off from the bridges, until the troops led their acklays to the north battlements. Annabeth Skywalker accompanied Ammon Kendels through the battle. Their goal was to locate Darth Tenebrous, who they knew had joined the battle, and kill him. Pelting through violent skirmishes, they found the Stormtrooper Commander moving to kill Pansy Lestrange. Defending the girl, Annabeth clashed with the stormtrooper. Several troops burst in to intervene and Annabeth and Ammon fought back. Taking advantage of this, the Stormtrooper Commander prepared to shoot them, but Kendels reacted quicker and slammed him into a ravine. At least one hundred twenty stormtroopers came in and started firing, but Severus Umbridge intervened and helped ward off the troopers. The pair split up after that, but the two met up again when Vladamir attacked Annabeth. After several attempts to kill the snake, Aidan Carter intervened and decapitated Vladamir. Stormtroopers were either cut down or forced to surrender. Near the Slug Diner, the crowd congregated around Vadermort battling Yoda, Vernon Dudley, and Ray Maulpres all at once, and "his last, best lieutenant," Darth Tenebrous, fighting Annabeth Skywalker, June Barton, and Ammon Kendels. After Tenebrous nearly murdered Annabeth, Sasma stepped in, seemingly killing the Sith Lord. Vadermort blasted his three opponents away from him and brought the "corpse" of Tenebrous away, but Ronald Potter revealed himself. Duel in the Slug Diner The crowd retreated and watched then as the two great enemies, Darth Vadermort and Ronald Potter, bantered and circled each other. Finally, Vadermort attacked Ronald, but the latter smashed them into the ravine below. On the stairs of the Jedi Temple, their lightsabers clashed. Sensing his enemy's fatigue, Darth Vadermort ramped up his attack until he managed to disarm Ronald. He was about to kill him for good when Vernon Dudley intervened and parried the blow for Ronald. Vadermort, unable to combat both at once, knocked Ronald aside and disarmed Vernon. When Ronald summoned Vernon's weapon, Vadermort attempted to kill him with a high-voltage blast of Force lightning. Ronald deflected the blast, the lightning rebounded, killing Darth Vadermort and bringing peace to the galaxy. The Second Sith War was over with a decisive victory for the Jedi Order. Few members of the Order died, but most of the stormtroopers and allies were either killed or imprisoned after the war. Aftermath The death of Darth Vadermort and many of his followers brought the war, as well as the Great Sith Revolution to an end. The galaxy, which had been living in fear, suddenly found itself again free from the grasp of the stormtroopers and their leader, Darth Vadermort. Ronald Potter, who was one of the people most affected by the war, having lost many friends and family, now finds himself free of the burden that was placed on him. This also give him freedom to pursue what he has always wished: advancing on for Jedi training. He also hoped to find a family next to Annabeth Skywalker. On Ronald's request, the lightsaber prototype was returned to its rightful place in the Museum of Archaeology. The tortured citizens all over the galaxy had come back to normal, the stormtroopers were fleeing or else captured, the innocent in prison were being released, and Ryoo Thule’s unnamed father had been named temporary Chancellor of the Republic. Darth Vadermort’s body was laid in a chamber off the Hall, away from the bodies of hundreds of Jedi Knights that were to be cremated later. Category:Ronald Potter events Category:Wars